Cullen & Swan: Attorneys at Play
by Milaero-Sal
Summary: Bella and Edward are two very competitive lawyers at the succesful Cullen & Hale Law Firm. After Bella makes a move from months of too much sexual tension and then suddenly leaves, Edward takes matter into his own hands. One-shot. AU. AH.


**A/N: First off, I want to thank my girl Dizzygrl28, I love you so much for everything! She stayed up and put up with me forever helping me get this done. She's amazing and awesome and I love you girly! **

**You guys need to check out her story _Teacher's Pet, _I'm not even joking it's absolutely amazing. Please please please go read it! IT's fantastic. It's between my favorite pairing other than Bella and Edward, Bella and Carlisle :D you guys can not even lie and tell me you don't think they're hot together. Puh-lease, they so are. And the story line in itself is quite the hot fantasy fulfiller (if you wanna know what I mean read it!) and it is so cute (: I can't get enough of that fic, she's amazing. I'm addicted to it and when you read it you guys will too, and then you can thank me... and her duh LOL. She's an amazing writer and I promise you'll fall in love with it so READ IT DAMN IT! **

**I luf you Dizzy :D**

**Now, I've never written anything like this before so don't judge me guys. It's quite long, bear with me. Alright I'll shut up now, without further a due I give you...**

**Cullen and Swan: Attorneys at Play**

I walked into the law offices of Cullen &Hale that morning, not expecting for anything to be different today at work. I was on my way to Alice's desk, my secretary, although I've never considered her that. She's always been my best friend first. Besides, I've never felt it to be appropriate to bark orders at a person who is simply there to help you.

I was actually very urgent to get to work today for two reasons- first off, I'm a bit of a workaholic and I tend to get anxious if I'm doing nothing. I just finished my Brown vs. Baker case and I need to start the week off with a really good assignment. Messy and scandalous, that's the way I like them. The second reason is called Edward Cullen. He's the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who just so happen to be founders of this firm, and of course Edward is the heir to the whole thing. He's one of the most successful lawyers in Forks, let alone the entire state of Washington. He's beautiful- just the thought of his strong, square jaw, smooth and sensual lips, and smoldering emerald eyes make me wet. And have I mentioned he's a cocky son of a bitch? He's one hell of a lawyer, something I would never tell him, but he seems to forget that if it weren't for him, I would be the top lawyer of the state. He knows exactly how to wind me up and I don't just mean in terms of anger. The thing with Edward is I've wanted him the second I started working here. Just the outfits he wears make me want to pull him into my office and have him take me right there, but when he orders me around like one of these irritatingly pubescent interns it makes me want to deck him. Frankly, if it weren't for the fact his parents owned the firm, he would be on his ass. Like I said, he's one hell of a lawyer but his arrogance is what gets him in trouble, because he _knows_ he's the best. Who wants to hire that?

I thought on all this as I turned the corner and headed down the hallway to my office and Alice's desk, which was situated right in front.

"Bella!" I smiled as I heard the voice of my best friend. "I have to tell you about what Jasper did for me on Friday!"

"Alice, honey, I love you but I honestly have no desire to hear of yours and Jasper's sexcapades." I laughed, leaning into the side of the wall.

"Fine, but you know I can't tell anyone else this." She murmured.

"Well, if your stories had a rating, Alice, they wouldn't exactly be PG!" I scoffed.

"Ehh, true, but geez have you seen..." she started.

"No Alice stop!" I interrupted. "You came dangerously close to spilling a very disturbing detail." We both giggled. "So what's new?"

"Well, first of all I love your dress, and the shoes? Ugh, to die! By the way you have sex hair- are you doing all this for a certain someone? My goodness Bella, way to be obvious!" I let her ramble on as I sipped my coffee with a wide smirk on my face.

"Are you done?" I chuckled when she became out of breath. "Alice, I meant what's new as in what new cases do I have."

"Oh… well I can tell you about that, too." She giggled. "Here, it's John Clifford against Cara Jenson." she handed me a file stating a wife who had been married for 7 years, was filing for divorce.

"This isn't exactly new." I sighed, disappointed.

"Keep reading." I did as I was told, going back to the statement and continuing.

"He-lloooo…" I said, this case was piquing my interest.

"Apparently, the husband went crazy on her and attacked her. Now he's pleading innocent by reason of insanity except he refuses to seek any help which is obligatory but that's only the half of it. He also wants full custody of their child and he isn't taking no for an answer, to top it off he wants a _written_ apology. Creep." I looked down from the file and coffee cup in my hand to see Alice picking at her nails, uninterestedly as she repeated everything I had just read.

"You see, this is what I want to start my week!" I snapped at the file as an emphasis, still talking to her as I walked the few feet to my office.

"Whatever, Bella. I have things to tell you and they don't include insane husbands and custody battles." She yelled out.

"You, me, lunch? We can talk about it then. Sound good?"

"Mhmmm." She grumbled.

I closed the door to my office, knowing if Alice wanted me she could just call me over the intercom. I hung my grey trench and settled into my leather chair. As if we had rehearsed it, as soon as my bottom hit the chair, Alice's voice filled the office through the intercom.

"Bella. Holy crap. Edward just walked in --- he's coming this way and let me just say he looks amazing." She said all this in a rush, evidently because he was getting closer.

"Doesn't he always? If Edward looked like walking sex today, it wouldn't exactly be a surprise." Even though just the sight of him made me weak in the knees, he looked that way everyday, every second. Not that I was complaining. But he was slowly killing me. He was always strutting back and forth in front of my hallway, with his butt usually sticking out as he leaned over the interns desks and had them turning into putty. And the stares he gave me just put the icing on the cake. They were always the same very deep, very lustful, very knowing looks. But I just walked around with my chin up high and strutted around just the same as him, as if I owned the place. Although, he had more of a right to that considering he actually _did_ own it, but that's not the point. I forgot to mention, while I have an ever growing want for the man, I knew exactly the thoughts he had as I walked past him. I was pretty pleased to know I had an effect on him as bad as the one he had on me.

"You are so lucky I plugged in the headphones, he could've totally heard you Bella! Well, my point is he's coming! And – Oh hi Edward!" she stopped mid sentence to greet him; he probably gave her the look. I giggled thinking of her under his glare. _Hmm, that means he must be right in front of my office. _"And he is about to knock on your office door, look hot!" A millisecond later, I heard a sharp rap on my door. _Yup, just as I suspected._

"Come in." I said coolly. Edward stepped in, filling the room with the scent of his cologne, and my heart stopped. He was wearing black pants that hugged a certain part of him incredibly and his white long sleeve button down accentuated every perfect muscle in his body. I quickly gave him another once-over before finally looking at his face. It was beautiful and also had a big cocky grin stamped right on it. He knew I had been staring.

"What can I do you for, Cullen?" I asked indifferently, resting my elbows on my desk and my chin on my clasped hands.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Swan." _Always the gentleman, _I thought sarcastically.

"Why don't we just skip the pleasantries and get to the point, huh Cullen?"

"Rawr. Feisty." _Oh my goodness_, I thought as a sudden jolt of heat surged down to my core. "Well, first congrats on winning the Brown vs. Baker case, you cease to amaze me with how good you are."

"You seem to be forgetting who you're talking to, Edward." I only ever talked to him by his first name when I was extremely serious about something, and I was extremely serious about what I was going to tell him. I stood up from my desk and walked around to the front, leaning against it right in front of him. "I understand you probably want to stay in your little world were no one is as good as you and everyone falls behind, but in that little world you seem to want to forget I exist. Because you're threatened. Because I'm a damn good lawyer. Better than you." He was staring intently into my eyes. A look of amusement was clear as day on his face. "I'll let that sink in while I wait for you to tell me what you're wasting my time for."

His eyes gave me a slow once over, his eyes stopping at my legs, then my hips, my breasts and my neck. Finally, his eyes fell on my face with a look that made me want to fall to the floor in front of him. I had purposefully put together today's outfit in attempts to have an experiment. I wanted to see just how painfully obvious his desire would become today, and it seemed extremely obvious. I put on a tight silky brown wrap dress whose neckline dipped just low enough to catch his attention and as I walked the slit in the dress created by the wrap showed a lot more leg than usual. Lastly, I put on a pair of brown Jimmy Choo's that Alice said made my legs look amazing. "Well, you'll probably think that I'm wasting your time even more when I tell you I need research on the McDonald's custody battle before lunch. Get it done."

_Here we go again, _I thought as he turned to go with a stern nod. "Listen Cullen! I'm going to tell you this once more, because for some reason your big head can't seem to comprehend the following things I've told you at least a million times. First, I'm not one of your little desperate-for-Edward-in-me interns; you can't talk to me the way you talk to your 'hired help.' I'm not your bitch, so get one if you need it. Second, if you didn't catch what I told you a minute ago, I'm not only just as good as you, I'm _better_. Meaning, that I don't have time for these little games you want to play every morning. I have things to do. So if you'll be on your way now…" I pushed myself off the desk and began to walk myself over to my seat when I felt his hand on my arm.

"I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself, Bella. You see, whether you're as good as me or not, I could put you out of a job. So you will do what I ask you." His voice was low but firm. Although this statement was testing my willpower not to hit him straight across the face, I had never been so turned on by an order.

"What are you going to do Cullen, fire me? Because you're forgetting you don't own this place just yet. Are you going to run to mom and dad?" _Let's see how much nerve this guy has._

"You know I wouldn't do that. I'm trying to be the good guy here Bella, don't push my buttons."

"You wouldn't know what good was if it bit you on the ass." I spat. I took off, slamming the door behind me in the process. I walked furiously over to Rosalie's office as he practically ran behind me.

"Bella!" he whisper screamed to me. "Bella, I'm serious you better stop where you are." I just kept walking. Sometimes the nerve this man had was too much; I had to get out of the room before I did something I would really regret. He was either so threatened by me that he couldn't handle me doing my work and getting even better or he was honestly lost in some strange little egotistical fantasy of his.

I suddenly became aware of his footsteps getting extremely close until he finally grabbed my arm whispered in my ear, "I told you to stop." And then pulled me into his office.

"Get you're hands off me! How dare you?!" I yelled, walking him into a corner. "You've crossed the line Cullen. It's one thing to disrespect me the way you do every morning and talk to me as if I'm not an adult but when you put your hands on me you had better believe I'm not standing for shit like that." I scolded him while he paced back and forth across his office. "Look at me when I talk to..."

"Shut up, Bella!" he finally turned to yell at me. His harshness and rising of the voice caused me to jump and suddenly turned on the switch to my tears. _Why are you crying Bella? Please, please don't let him see you this way. Don't let him win, get a hold of yourself!_, I thought firmly. I quickly composed myself before any tears could spill but he had seen the look on my face and it was too late to act aloof.

He sighed running his hands through his hair. "Damn it, look I'm sorry Bella. It's just that--- look I wasn't intentionally trying to disrespect you by pulling you in here, but you were starting a show and I still had things to talk to you about!" he whisper screamed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at the floor avoiding his gaze.

"Don't mention it, just let me finish. Well, what I told you about the McDonald's custody battle, forget it. I just remembered Vicky is handling that because I'm going to be too busy."

"Well golly, isn't that a relief. Is that it?" I huffed.

"No, you see I'm going to be too busy working on the Clifford vs. Jenson case."

_No. Way._

"What?! No you are _not!" _I quickly lowered my voice and marched over to him once more. "This is _my_ case, Cullen. I honestly don't think you're trying to be the good guy, I think you're having too much fun being the one that screws everyone over." I knew I was making a complete fool of myself by behaving this way, but this was the last straw. I couldn't let him go on the case because I knew exactly what would happen. Not only would he probably jeopardize my methods and question my ethics. On top of that there would only be drama between the two of us because I would not stand for him taking all the credit while I stood behind watching him soak in the glory.

"Bella, calm down. You're lead attorney on Jenson, I'm defending Clifford."

"You're preparing defenses against my client?"

"That's right."

"You can't do that. That would mean they're using lawyers of the same firm. The only way they would be able to do that is if the divorce was amicable and this divorce is definitely not amicable so they can't." I smiled smugly, proud that I had single-handedly busted him out of the case in a matter of seconds. But I was taken by surprise when I saw the same smug smile I had worn, plastered on his face.

"I hate to rain on your parade but you're forgetting the loophole. You know? The in which both parties can waive their right to claim conflict and allow the other party to use the same firm, or even the same lawyer if they wanted." He shot back at me, chuckling condescendingly knowing that he had put me in a corner.

I hated to be a baby but I was lost for words and just wanted to get out of there. "Fuck you, Cullen." I spat at him and turned, grabbing the knob and getting ready to throw the door open when he suddenly pushed the door closed with his hand. I turned around to face him as he place his other hand on the wall so that both his hands were on either side of my head.

"Bella, Bella." He tsked. "There is no need to get upset, really. I mean can't we handle this like two grown adults? I see no reason for you to be this angry. You still get to be lead attorney for Jenson, you don't have me interfering and this time you even get to have some fun competition." He smiled fakely.

"Having to socialize with you for any amount of time is hardly my idea of fun." I said, lying through my teeth. _Oh what fun we _could_ have!_

I could only register mumbles coming from his lips seeing as I was far too busy actually watching them. The way they moved and brushed against themselves had me mesmerized. And finally I could only hold back a moan as I saw his tongue swiftly move against his teeth and then up to his lips. I was knocked out of my haze and finally heard his words clearly when he said, "So it'll be fun to see what tricks you have up your sleeve…" I didn't let him finish as I pulled him towards me with the collar of his soft button down and crushed my lips against his. I moved my lips frantically against his, reveling in the sinfully sweet taste of him. After a momentary pause from him, no doubt shock, his lips began to move against mine. And suddenly my brain snapped into place and I realized the error I had just committed. _Oh, shit._ I pushed him back with no doubt a mortified look on my face and ran out of his office towards my own.

My face seemed to catch Alice off guard as I saw the lustful look on her face (most likely from the heated conversation she was having with Jasper on the phone at the moment) turn into a very worried expression. "Bella? What's the matter? What happened to your mouth?"

I ignored her question as I sprinted to my office and squeaked one last request to her. "Alice, hold my calls please!"

"O-okay?" she cried.

I fell against my door, breathing heavily. Oh my Lord. _What have you done?_ _I can not believe you just did that. You totally just did that._ I tried to control my now erratic and nervous breathing and after some minutes I stood up, fixed my hair and straightened out my now very open dress. Before I could reach my desk I heard the click of the intercom come on and Alice's musical voice, once again, filled my room.

"Bella, what the hell is your problem?" she squeaked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied, nonchalantly.

"Oh boo. You so know what I'm talking about you liar!"

"Get in here."

She was in front of my desk before I could even get comfortable.

"Spill." She urged.

I sighed, not ready to tell her the stupidity of my actions. She sensed my hesitation and urged me once more. "Tell me!"

"I just assaulted Edward Cullen." I blew out on one breath, closing my eyes.

Instead of the squeal I expected from her I was suffocated in silence. I opened one eye, wondering what cat got her tongue. "What, no deafening high pitched squeal?"

No, I guessed not. Instead, her jaw was slack and her eyes were as wide as saucers and just as I was about to beg her to say something, the squeal I had been expecting in the first place came from her lips full force.

"Ah Alice, shush!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't believe you seduced Edward Cullen!" she giggled excitedly and then let out an exasperated breath. "I mean, damn, finally woman!"

"I didn't seduce him Alice." I stated as I started my computer.

"Then what did you do?"

"We were talking --- well fighting is the better word ---no, _I_ was fighting actually --- about the Clifford vs. Jenson case and I was so …_mad_ that he was on the case and well I went to leave and he blocked my exit and had me against the door and I was staring at his lips ---holy crap are his lips delicious! --- and I couldn't take it anymore so I just …attacked him..." I could feel the burning heat crawl up from my neck to my cheeks as I remembered how rough I was.

"No. Way. Bella, you minx!" she said proudly.

"What are you so happy about Alice?! I'm mortified! I just want to find a secret hole and crawl my way to China." I mumbled as I let my head fall into my crossed arms on the desk.

"Oh shut up! You will not be such a baby! You're going to fix you're make up ---leave your hair the way it is, it's hot --- grab your stuff and walk out there to lunch with me like you know you're a million bucks!"

"I can't do that."

"You can and you will." I knew there was no use arguing with Alice but I wasn't leaving my office just yet.

"Fine, you damn persistent little pixie. But we're having a late lunch."

She giggled victoriously. "_Alrighty,"_ she sang. _"Tah-tah for now!" _And with that she skipped out of my office and back to her desk.

The morning was going by way too slowly. I needed to get out and go to lunch with Alice, I need to find a much better hiding spot than the inside of my office. Not once had Edward emailed, called, or knocked on my door--- that was the complete opposite of our daily ritual. Everyday he came into my room with his cocky grin and his chin up playing the cool, calm and collected guy and then he barked his orders at me. I would vehemently refuse to partake in any of his little chores and he would leave only to call me and email me with subtle threats of how if he wanted to ---because "he really didn't, he simply wanted to get the job done,"--- he could have me out of a job. I ignored him, knowing they were empty threats and went on with my day only to play the same game with him. Since my assault on his mouth I hadn't even gotten a message from him. In fact, I hadn't even heard him leave his office once, and it seemed as though he wasn't going to take part in his daily teasing of the interns. My stomach turned at a nauseating pace as I realized that he didn't even want to have to run into me. I couldn't stop cursing myself for the astoundingly perfect job I did at digging my own grave.

"Damn Bella, just when I thought it was impossible for you to do anything stupider…" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose when suddenly Alice came barging in with a smile as big as my desk on her face.

"Wow..." she breathed excitedly. "You… you will be the death of this man," she giggled.

"What in the world... what are you talking about, Alice?" I sighed, not having the patience for anything at the moment.

"Edward came out as stiff and serious as a sergeant," she started. "As soon as he walked up to Victoria's desk she started whoring it up for him and he just told her to shut it! She was freaking out when he went back into his office and 10 minutes later he walked up to me with a very stressed and forced smile and asked me to schedule a meeting with John Clifford and Cara Jenson and he said to make sure that you were there because you all had to go in to see if they could come to an agreement." I could tell this was only the beginning of her story. "I tried very hard to explain nicely to him that not only was I not his secretary, but I wasn't going to help out the lawyer preparing defenses against my boss's client. I needed to come up with something...he was making me nervous," she explained after the look I gave her.

"Well, he opened his mouth to say something and then he just shut up, smiled and said 'thanks anyways' and asked me to at least pencil him in for a meeting with you."

"What? When?" my heart dropped, there was no way I could face him and act like the aloof professional I had been up to this moment. That was the other thing, this dilemma put me in a corner I was not happy being in. In the aftermath of this error I committed I had been turned into a scared, spineless little kid. Who was Edward to scare me? Who was I to _let_ him scare me? It was really ticking me off that I was turning into a coward when the old Bella was a tough persona with an I-don't-give-a-crap attitude.

"Chill. Out. That isn't the point, but if you must know I didn't give it to him because I realized either way I really did have to set up a meeting for the four of you to try to get to that agreement. So you don't have any solo date with him, kay?"

"It wouldn't have been a date, Alice."

"It sure as hell wouldn't have been a meeting either. If I had it my way I would lock you two up and wouldn't let you out until you finally did what you had to do! I don't care what you would have called it. Date, meeting, whatever, eventually you would have gotten _it_ done." She finished, breathing in and looking satisfied by her very effective speech.

I could only sit there, shocked, with my jaw slack. "Wow." I managed.

"Wow is right. Now, the gathering will be tomorrow. I know it's late-notice but you're busy the rest of the month and Cara Jenson has to go out of town Wednesday. What I've been trying to get you to understand with this whole thing is that he wants you. Bad. The last thing I heard him say when he left my desk was 'Damn that Bella, I'm dieing here, how could she go?' You speak one word of doubt and I kill you."

"But..." I tried.

"Ah ah ah," she stopped me. "Not a word. Now let's go. It's lunch time, I'm starving, and we have to fix you up. If you're going to kill Edward from spontaneous combustion we're gonna do it thoroughly." She said with a wink as she grabbed me, threw me my coat and pulled me out of the building.

* * *

It was the morning of our meeting to try to settle out of court, I was all ready and seated in at the conference table with Cara Jenson, her look was in one word, apprehensive. I could only smile reassuringly and fidget at the thought of working any where in a 20 foot radius of Edward.

My heart sped up as I heard the firm footsteps coming from outside the walls enclosing us. A few moments later the wooden doors swung open, letting in the cool air from outside. Edward stood there, looking proud, as he opened both doors with his arms and breathed in.

"Ladies," he nodded, greeting us confidently.

I felt the blood run up to my cheeks as I vividly remembered the events of yesterday afternoon. He looked just as breath-taking today as he had any other day. He looked clean and fresh and smelled fantastic. He was wearing a crisp, baby blue button down and my favorite pair of black slacks of his and a gold tie. His hair was a gorgeous disarray of bronze locks and his cheeks and lips were flushed pink from the nipping cold outside. It was actually a little bit hard for me to look at him; after yesterday's incident I had come to the realization that if he really had wanted me the way I always thought, he would have gone after me. I was lucky if he ever even spoke a word to me again.

I cleared my throat, managing to throw back a shy, 'morning.' Soon after Mr. Clifford walked in looking just as apprehensive as Cara had.

"Let's get this done with, can we?" he muttered unexcitedly.

"Alright, here we go…" Edward began once we were all seated, nodding to me and giving the signal that it was time to open the files withholding the wants and preferences of our respective clients.

**30 minutes later.**

"Oh here we go! You see this is what happens every time you try to make any type of damn agreement with her!" John Clifford yelled.

We were only a half hour into the meeting and already there were screams.

"Me? What are you talking about John? I want nothing to do with you, I want you out of my life and I know that you sure as hell want me out of yours. So what's the point behind you putting up a fight for stuff you don't even want and don't need? Why the hell can't we just finish this up already!?"

"Because it's my stuff, woman! Goodness, no man should have to go through your crap." he yelled throwing his hands against his chest.

"Don't you 'woman' me!"

"I'll be sure…" John began; suddenly being cut off by Edward's mediating arms.

"John, John," Edward tried, putting his arms on John's shoulders, holding him back. "There's no need for disrespect here. We're all trying to get through this in a civilized manner. There's no need to get ugly now."

"Too late, she's here." He said, earning a gasp from Cara and myself, and Edward with an expression of disappointment. "John, that was uncalled for." he scolded.

"Look, I'm sorry but this is getting to be too much with her."

In that moment I could only think of two things: How sweet and honestly attractive this chivalrous side of Edward was and what a chauvinist pig John was. I mean, "_woman?_" Really?

"Look, I think we all just need a break, and you two need some time apart. Let's all take 30 and we'll meet back here. Sound good?" I suggested. Frankly I needed a break myself, I was getting a migraine.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Edward chirped, "What a good idea, Ms. Swan." Giving me a sly crooked smile, stopping my heart in the process.

I nodded and we all walked out of the conference room, Cara and John stomping off in different directions. I walked myself over to the lounge and grabbed a cup of coffee and some Ibuprofen. I heard the click clacking of stilettos across the hall and breathed in the scent of Alice's cinnamon and apples aroma.

"Hey girly," she smiled beautifully, leaning against the cupboard.

"Hi," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just these guys are giving me a headache and they're not the only ones. Edward is just…" I sighed, defeated.

"Edward's just what?" she linked her arm through mine and sat me at the La-Z-Boy leather sofa. "Go on,"

"Well, after yesterday I was really actually hoping I had finally gotten to him, that he would have finally come after me. I mean I felt pretty hot after that, I guess he's just been with so many amazing women that the little kiss I gave him took up no space in his mind…"

"I'm sorry but from the looks of your lips yesterday, that kiss was anything but chaste."

"No matter. I just really can't take it anymore. Do you know what it's like fawning over the same guy forever and finally letting go and showing him how you feel and then get practically rejected? It sucks Alice!" I whined. "Not only that but, I really am starting to like him, he's smart and witty and today I found out he's even kind of sweet. Kind of." We laughed until we were silenced by a sudden knock and opening of the door.

"Oh, Bella." Edward sighed, walking in abruptly. Had he heard everything I just said? Fear froze my limbs.

"I was looking for you." He smiled, leaving me speechless. "Can you please come with me to the conference room?"

"Oh no! I was just leaving, there's no need. You two can chat here." Alice said, leaving with a very charming smile and a wink meant for me.

Edward made sure Alice had left before he came to sit next to me.

"Do you know what I'm here for, Bella?" he asked wickedly.

"N-no." I tried, standing up and walking to the counter in an attempt to get away from his dazzling stare. I leaned on the counter with my back to him and cringed when I heard him stand up from the sofa. I could suddenly feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Well, it should seem clear considering how sure you were yesterday. No?"

"What do you mean, Cullen?" I asked, trying desperately to come off as my usual aloof self but instead it came out very desperate and breathy.

"Bella, although I usually love to watch your little act--- I find it adorable--- I think we should get to the point. We have little time." I suddenly felt his warm, large hands on my hips and his front was pressed up against me, causing me to gasp.

"Time for w-what?" he spun me around to face him and I threw my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to balance myself. When I finally looked into his eyes I almost melted. They were hooded and dark with lust.

"Don't act." He whispered seductively. "You want this as bad as me."

And with that he crushed his lips against mine with as much force as I had yesterday. Kissing him today was even better, better because now I could feel that he wanted me with every fiber of his being. And when I said felt, I meant it in every sense of the word, I moaned into his mouth as I felt his erection pressed to my belly. That seemed to set him off because with that his tongue delved into my mouth and I could only smile as I relished in the fact that Edward's sweet tongue was dancing with mine.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his lips suddenly traveling down my neck, to my collarbone and I answered while he nipped and sucked there.

"Nothing at all," I smiled again. "Get over here," I pulled his head back up to mine and my fingers shot into the silky locks of his I had always wanted touch. His hands ran down my arms and went back up to my stomach and landed on the swells of my breasts. I gasped as his thumb brushed over my sensitive peak. Even through the thin material that was my bra and cotton short-sleeved blouse I could feel everything. "Touch me again, Edward," I breathed.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me with an amused expression, "Yes ma'am." His hands traveled down to my waist and pulled my blouse out from under my pencil skirt. He practically tore open my top with the rapid pace of his unbuttoning. He never broke the kiss as he knelt down, picking me up from my bottom, and sat me on the counter.

My skin turned into gooseflesh as I felt his perfect, long fingers caress the sensitive area that was my bum. I suddenly felt my shirt fall from my shoulders and felt myself grow impossibly wetter as I saw the look in his eyes. He looked as if he was going to eat me, _wishful thinking…_

I practically ripped his shirt open and my breath caught as I stared at his heavenly form. He was absolutely gorgeous.

While I tried with much effort to get my thoughts together, he carried me to the sofa laid me down and in one swift movement slipped me out of my pencil skirt. I was growing uncomfortable in my now soaked underwear but I couldn't stop the slickness coming from in between my legs as he leaned over me, shirtless, with hungry eyes.

He slipped off my now dripping underwear and leaned back to take a look at my now slick sex. "My, my, my, Bella. Look how wet you are, you're dripping." He growled. "I think we should clean this up." he finished, licking his lips. He firmly grabbed me from behind and dragged my lower half to lie on the arm of the sofa and knelt. The feeling of his fingers on my bare bottom made me whimper, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Patience, my love," he chuckled. My breath caught in anticipation as I saw him grin wickedly before dipping his head between my legs. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the immense pleasure I knew would come and was writhing under him as I felt his hot breath right where I wanted his lips to be. I fell apart when I felt his delicious tongue. I yelped and let out a breathy 'Edward' at the feel of his tongue. My noises where becoming loud to the point of embarrassment but I didn't care.

"Ahh, Edward." I moaned when I felt his tongue delve inside me. "Edward, Edward." I lowered my arms and tangled my fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling his hair. He growled at the sensation causing the vibrations to make me mewl. He suddenly slipped one finger inside of me and began pumping in and out while his thumb played with my sensitive bud. "Unghhh, oh Lord!"

"You like this?" he growled as he licked and sucked and plunged his tongue in between my folds.

"Yes, yes. Oh _yes_." I panted.

I felt his teeth take the place of his thumb as he took my clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, and that was it. Other than the white-heat exploding threw my body I saw fireworks behind my eyelids and my toes curled as I rode the wave of my first orgasm.

He waited till I came down, while still pumping in and out of me, causing me to ride it out longer.

When I finally came down from the single best orgasm I had ever experienced I looked up at Edward, panting. His expression made me grow wet all over again. He grabbed me and plopped me onto the heavenly soft and furry rug on the floor. I was in shock when I realized that I still hadn't removed my bra and was in the process of doing so but Edward beat me to it. His fingers made their way to the clasp in between my breasts and freed them from their restraints.

I blushed when he gasped at the sight of my fully naked body, after a while I grew self-conscious and tried to cover myself up.

"No. Don't ever cover yourself up to me Bella. You're breath-taking."

With that he licked his lips, causing me to grow impossibly wetter, and dove in. He kissed the valley between my breasts and moved on hand up to roughly knead my left breast while he sucked and kissed my right nipple. He circled his marvelous tongue over the soft skin of my breast. I arched my back, moaning, and grabbed a fistful of his silky bronze hair roughly. He seemed to like the rough approach seeing as how I earned myself one of the sexiest moans I had ever heard from him. I could feel his hard member pressing against my inner thigh through his pants and decided to take care of his problem. My hand trailed down from his hard chest to his belt, I quickly removed the offending object and unbuttoned pants before gently pushing him down so I was on top. I gave him a mischievous grin as I slithered down to his waist. I roughly pulled down his pants and let him kick them off.

"Oh God, Bella," he moaned in anticipation.

I grinned slyly and winked, licking the waistband of his boxers.

"Shit Bella, please." He begged.

I slowly, torturously slid down his boxers, freeing his very prominent erection. He was huge. I had been with very few men, at most 3 and I yet I knew he was impossibly big. Bigger than the rest. I licked my lips as I dreamt of the feeling of riding him, of what he probably tasted like. _Like fucking bliss._

"Like what you see?" I heard him chuckle. I looked up to see him with his hands behind his head and a smug smile but his eyes were on my now heaving breasts.

"I'm sure you do," I grinned before taking him in my mouth, effectively ending our little chitchat.

"Oh _fuck_ Bella!" he groaned. His hands gripped my hair as he set a pace he liked. "Ughhh," he moaned.

I licked him from base to tip and let my teeth graze his ridges eliciting a loud hiss from his lips. I tried relaxing my throat to take more of him in me and wrapped my hand around what I couldn't fit in my mouth, pumping.

"Oh yeah, just like that baby," he breathed. "Damn, you have the sweetest little mouth."

I couldn't help but moan at his words and I felt my wetness pool as I sat on his legs. He could no doubt feel me drip.

"Shit, I can feel your pussy drip. I can't wait to be inside it." He said, obviously noticing, again his choice of words making me moan. "I'm so close- I'm gonna..." I brought my other hand up and began teasing and caressing his balls causing him to explode in my mouth. He tasted like heaven. I swallowed it up and licked my lips at him. I crawled back up to him and kissed him in the most passionate and sensual kiss, his tongue beating me out in our fight for dominance. His hand traveled to my breast and pulled at my nipple causing me to gasp into his mouth.

"Edward please." I begged.

"What do you want me to do, love?" he asked, knowing full well what I wanted.

"You know what I want, please do it." I breathed. I was going to combust any second now.

"Say it, love, I'm not so sure I know…" he grinned at his mischief.

"Oh for crying out loud, fuck me Edward!"

He flipped me over and lifted both my legs to his shoulders. "I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud, everyone's gonna know who you belong to." He growled.

"Yes Edward, make me scream your name." I breathed not being able to take it anymore as I felt his tip at my entrance.

"With pleasure." He suddenly thrust into me causing us to both moan loudly at the contact. The position we were in made me feel every inch of him. My back arched up off the floor as he thrust into me mercilessly.

"Ungggggg, Edward! Oh _God_!" I screamed as I thrust upwards to meet his with my own.

"Shit Bella, you're so tight, so warm ummmm," he growled so low it brought me on the fast track to my second orgasm clenching violently around him.

"Oh yeah, you feel even better when you milk me like that."

"Edward, your talking alone can make me come." I breathed earning a low moan from him as he pounded into me.

He was going so fast and hard I found it impossible to catch my breath and yet I wanted even more.

"Faster… oh harder please. More… _yes_!" I screamed as he brought me to another orgasm. I didn't know how many I was going to have but I prayed he had more in store, and I had a feeling he could go all night if we weren't in the lounge.

"I've been wanting for so long and here you come… yesterday… just wanting to kill me with the way you look …fucking gorgeous and then you pull that …stunt and leave me there… all hot and bothered?" he growled in between breaths. "I don't think so," he thrust causing me to whimper uncontrollably.

We were moaning and screaming incessantly barely audible against the satisfying sound of our skin slapping. He suddenly snaked one finger down between us into my curls and began rubbing my clit furiously.

"Yes…Yes! Ahh, ah. Oh _Edward_!" With one last thrust he came inside me. I could feel the thick spurts of his seed flowing into me. I could feel the very familiar coil in the pit of my stomach and shortly after him I came with the white-hot heat of arousal speeding throughout my body and fireworks blazing behind my eyelids.

He fell against me and wrapped his arms around me as we came down from our highs together and waited for our breathing to regulate before talking again. He was still inside me and I wanted to stay this way forever, I loved the way I felt right now. The way we were right now. I looked up at him; he had a sheen of sweat across his forehead and down his neck. I couldn't help myself so I licked it marveling in the fact that even his sweat could taste delicious.

"Mmm, you don't taste so bad." He grinned at me. "Actually you're fucking delicious."

His eyes darkened all over again and he lowered his mouth to my neck, sucking and licking. "The same could be said for you," he growled into my neck.

I ran my fingers through his amazing hair and kissed him deeply and longingly. "Do you regret this?" he asked suddenly.

_Oh no. Please, no no no. He regrets this?_

My heart fell as I figured he must have come to realization that he shouldn't have even talked to me this morning. My eyes filled with tears as I slipped out from under him.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

My back was to him as I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to secretively wipe my tears.

"You regret this don't you?" I asked, my voice breaking on the end.

"What?" he rushed over to me. "What? Of course not you silly girl." He tucked his finger under my chin and made me look him in the eye. "Did you not hear anything I said? I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you for so, sooo long."

I took some comfort in that fact but was still hurt over the obvious fact that sex was all he ever wanted from me. "I don't want to be your fuck buddy, Edward." I cried, trying to look away before he could see my new tears.

He crawled over to me again so he could see my face and then cupped it in his hands. "Bella, you're so much more than that. I've wanted you, every part of you for so long. I've wanted your body, yes, but I've wanted to hear your voice, feel your hand in mine, your arms around me, I've wanted to know you take comfort in being around me, I've wanted you to trust me. I've wanted to hear you say you love me for so long." He admitted, with adoration and deep love in his beautiful emerald eyes.

My eyes welled up with fresh but touched tears as I took in everything he had just admitted to me. "I love you." I said, hoping to make his wish come true. His eyes widened and a fantastic smile fell upon his face when he heard me.

"Bella!" he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me for so long I needed a breath. He pulled back, cupping my face in his hands again as I placed my hands on top of his. "I love you, Bella." He whispered kissing me softly, our foreheads touching.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," we smiled gleefully. I was in heaven in that moment. Not even feeling Edward's amazing body wrapped around me and having him fill me could compare to when I finally heard those three amazing words come from his beautiful lips for me.

"Oh, I have an idea." He whispered against my lips.

* * *

**SOOOOO?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW IT TAKES SECONDS! **

**Pretty please with a shirtless and wet Edward on top... :( *bats eyes***

**and once more, please go read _"Teacher's Pet"_ by Dizzygrl28. Famazing **

**Ily guys :D**


End file.
